


Trapped and Can't Transform

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Can't transform, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Exasperated Alya Cesaire, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Identity Reveal, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, POV Adrien Agreste, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Stuck in animal cage, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien only wants to join his Lady in fighting the latest akuma, but she has other ideas when she traps him and Alya together in an animal cage, unaware of his secret. He's trapped and hates knowing he can't help her. However, after talking with Alya and learning a few things along the way, he's not so unsure any longer, especially when identities are revealed.





	Trapped and Can't Transform

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Fluff Month. This is a tweaked story to better fit the prompt for this day, which is "can't transform."
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

“Stay here,” Ladybug shouted as she hauled the two of them into the nearby cage at the zoo.

“Wait, Ladybug, don’t!” Adrien tried to shout, but she’d become too focused to hear him. He sighed as she slammed the door closed, effectively locking him inside the empty cage. “Great. I need to get out of here.”

“You’re not the only one, sunshine,” Alya said behind him, spooking him.

He cursed his bad luck more as he realized his original plan wouldn’t work, not with a witness to see him become Chat Noir.

“I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir have this handled.” Alya meant to reassure him, he knew, but the words didn’t help, not when he knew Ladybug was without Chat. “It’s too bad I’m going to miss getting the best shot of the battle. I wonder what the akuma is.”

“I don’t know.” His head dropped against the glass, his eyes closing as he tried to send as many good thoughts to Ladybug, hopeful she won’t need him. His fear threatened to overwhelm him though as he’d seen her take a few harder hits lately.

Neither spoke for a few moments, both wrapped up in their thoughts.

Alya gasped, drawing Adrien’s attention as she frantically paced the cage, looking out and checking any nearby structures.

“Alya?”

“Marinette and Nino! I lost them in the crowd. I can’t believe I forgot them.” She continued pacing, her eyes frantically searching for any signs of their friends. “Oh, where are they? We have to get out of here and find them.”

In complete agreement, Adrien started looking for any viable options besides blowing his secret. A look around the enclosed cage and its new construction didn’t bode well for their imminent escape, much to his regret and rising frustration.

“Oh, it’s no use, is it? We need someone to unlock us.” Alya slumped down, her legs stretched in front of her. She played with her hair for a few moments, her fingers brushing against something he couldn’t quite make out.

Not really concerned, he spun his ring, a habit he’d long since developed since first gaining his miraculous over a year ago. He knew Plagg would remain hidden until he called the kwami, much to his relief.

“Hey, Adrien, what’s your deal anyway?” The question she posed broke through his thoughts like a bucket of ice water.

“What do you mean?” He eyed her warily, unsure what her line of questioning would yield and almost fearing what secrets she might divulge.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, do you like someone? Is that why you don’t notice Marinette?”

“Mari? What’s wrong with Mari?”

“Ugh, you really don’t see it, do you? There’s nothing wrong with her.” Alya tossed her hands into the air as she huffed her growing frustration with him.

He had no idea what he’d done to earn such a reaction, especially where Marinette was concerned. Right? Going back to her first question, he paused. Why would she want to know if he liked someone? Did it show? Did his friends know?

“Marinette really likes you,” Alya whispered.

He smiled at that. “I know. I like her, too.”

Alya glared at him then, much to his surprise. Her hand shot into her hair, tangling in the heavy locks.

“No, she really like-likes you, Adrien.” She sighed, letting her anger go as she realized she’d blundered, her shoulders hunching a bit as she continued in a softer voice, “I just want her to be happy. You make her happy, you know?”

He smiled, fighting the chuckle that threatened to spill past his lips. He couldn’t help it though he certainly tried when she directed her glare at him again, the look almost quelling the laughter building.

“I like her, too, Alya. It’s why I asked her to meet me here.”

“What are you talking about, Agreste?” She sat up straighter, her eyes trained on him as if she’d know if he lied. He almost believed she would.

“Well, I’d planned on asking her on a date when the akuma happened and Ladybug trapped us here. I’ve liked her for a while now, but I hadn’t been sure she’d accept a date from me.”

“Then, why invite Nino and me?”

He had the wherewithal to look chagrined, his cheeks darkening as he admitted, “I didn’t.”

Her hand smacked her forehead as she whispered, “Marinette.”

She stood and glanced out the window, a new drive manifesting almost like a physical being around her. When she turned back to him, she smirked. “Ready to get out of here, sunshine?”

“How do you propose we do that?”

She fiddled with something near her hair again, a nervous tick he hadn’t seen her sport before in their acquaintance. As she worked through whatever scenario she imagined in her mind, she sighed and looked down at him, her gaze soft yet unyielding.

“I may know a way.” Another breath expelled, she called out, “Trixx, let’s pounce.”

A moment later, Rena Rouge stood in her place, looking as lovely and knowing as ever.

She played her flute and shot off an illusion, her brows knitting together when the illusion didn’t go outside the glass she hoped. She tried again and got the same result.

“Well, that’s a bust, I guess.”

“Not quite.” Adrien stood and took his own deep breath. On the exhale, he said, “Plagg, claws out.”

He stretched and flexed as the magic shimmered over him, transforming him into Chat Noir.

He gave her a guilty shrug before he approached the door and called up his Cataclysm. His hand reached out to destroy the large steel door, but it never hit its mark. The door opened from the outside and soon they stared at a surprised Ladybug and Carapace as they stood on the other side.

Before anyone could say anything, Ladybug’s magic wore off and Marinette stood in her place, her eyes locked on Chat as if she’d never seen him before.

“Well, this is awkward,” Alya said, breaking the tension between them. “Come on, turtle boy. Let’s leave these two to talk.”

She hopped out of the cage, shoved Marinette inside, and shut the door behind them before dragging Carapace away.

Left alone, Adrien dropped his transformation, staying a few feet away. He didn’t want to crowd her as he waited for her judgment. His gaze never left her blue one though, needing to see her reaction whatever it was.

“All this time?” she asked.

He nodded.

She mimicked his nod before a giggle erupted followed by deep laughter, her arms wrapping around her middle.

Unsure what it meant, he tried to remain positive, but he feared she was nearing hysterics as she readied to reject him. He almost felt himself droop at the thought, glad he didn’t have his transformation still on since she’d see the signs herself.

Lost in thought, he didn’t catch the blur she became as she leaped at him, her arms going around his neck. She whispered, “Oh, my sweet Chaton. I’m so glad it’s you.”

His arms wrapped around her as he returned the sentiment, thankful at that moment he’d been trapped with Alya and unable to transform. He wouldn’t have learned who Ladybug was or discovered she cared for him as much as he did for her.

His bad luck had definitely taken a turn for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
